Le poids du choix
by Jenin
Summary: HP/DM "...Jamais plus je ne ferai la même erreur, jamais plus je ne mettrai la vie de quelqu’un que j’aime en danger par ma faute. Alors je les repousserai ... Car c’est la seule chose que je peux faire. Les éloigner et les protéger..."


_Titre :_ Le poids du choix

_Auteur :_ Jenin

_Rating/Warning :_ HP/DM - M (je le met car à un moment ou à un autre, il y aura présence de lemon)

_Disclaimer : _On le sait tous maintenant, Hp et ses persos ainsi que ses lieux appartiennent tous à une blonde loin d'être stupide, madame J. ... Et j'aurai beau tout faire, je ne pourrai rien y faire.

_Nda :_ Oui je sais, qu'est-ce que je viens faire avec une nouvelle histoire alors que j'en ai une autre en attente? Ben c'est que celle-ci est en quelque sorte un remaniement de "Vert, espère?" car sur la même base mais en même temps nouvelle car j'oublie ce que j'ai écris dans la première ... Vous suivez? lol . Ensuite, pour "Douce folie", et ben, je n'avais plus d'ordi ni d'inspi jusqu'à il y a peu, alors comme j'ai retrouvé le premier il y a peu de temps et l' inspiration en même temps, je compte vous pondre un nouveau chapitre bientôt ;)

_Nda2 :_ Ah oui bien sûr, si il y a encore des homophobes présents alors qu'ils ont lu que c'était un HP/DM, je vous dis que vous êtes idiots et vous demande ce que vous faites encore là?

.

.

.

* * *

LE POIDS DU CHOIX**  
**

**Prologue**

* * *

.

.

.

_Seul ..._

_C'est ce que je suis, mais c'est mon choix, ma décision. Alors pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur ? Sans moi, ils ne seront pas menacés, sans moi ils ne mourront pas. Alors, que quelqu'un me dise pourquoi la solitude s'empare de moi quand je les vois rire ... Pourquoi cette pointe de regret me fait-elle douter de moi ?_

_Mais je tiendrai, car je me le suis promis ... Jamais plus je ne ferai la même erreur, jamais plus je ne mettrai la vie de quelqu'un que j'aime en danger par ma faute. Alors je les repousserai ... Car c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Les éloigner et les protéger. Même si c'est dur, je serai fort, et si ce n'est pour moi, ce sera pour eux ... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_« Tu es faible, Harry Potter ... Et tu perdras tout ! »_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Il était une heure du matin, et je marchais dans Poudlard. Comme chaque nuit, je déambulais dans les couloirs pour essayer d'oublier ... D'oublier ces morts, d'oublier ces cris, d'oublier tout ce sang. Mais comme chaque nuit, c'était inutile. Je me rappellerai encore demain le visage de cet enfant figé par la surprise alors que le rayon vert se dirige vers lui, je me rappellerai encore le cri de détresse que pousse cette mère en voyant son enfant s'effondrer, et je me rappellerai encore de tout ce sang teintant le sol. Oui, je m'en souviendrai encore demain, et après-demain, ainsi que les jours qui suivront.

Mais je marche, je respire, et je laisse partir cette tension qui ne me quitte jamais. Tout au long de la journée, alors que les regards et les murmures résonnent le long de mon passage, alors que les rumeurs enflent parmi les élèves, alors que les regards haineux se font plus pressants, cette tension me tient pour seule compagnie et me serre le ventre. Alors, je redresse la tête et je les regarde froidement, les défiant de me le dire en face, les défiant de m'opposer. Et c'est eux qui ont peur maintenant, c'est eux qui baissent la tête. Et je continue à avancer donnant l'impression de les mépriser tous. Et je feins devant ces visages que cela ne me blesse pas, et je feins l'indifférence devant les regards tristes et déçus de mes amis. Et je continue à avancer ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je regarde passer Potter et à nouveau je ne dis rien. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire à ce nouveau Potter trop calme, trop froid, trop haineux? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais? A part de l'indifférence et un regard à glacer le sang? Car ce regard me fait peur ... Car ce regard est celui d'une personne qui survit, car ce regard est celui d'un homme qui n'a plus d'espoir. Car ce Potter me semble mort. Et ça me fait peur.

Et alors que je le regarde passer devant ses anciens amis sans un regard pour eux, je me demande encore une fois pourquoi Harry Potter a tant changer. Et je suis troublé parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens mon coeur se serrer et pourquoi ça m'inquiète. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en fais pour Saint-Potty, sauveur du monde sorcier. Pourtant le fait est là : Potter me fait peur parce que j'ai peur pour lui, parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, parce que je ne connais pas ce Potter et que je ne sais pas comment réagir devant lui.

En plus, il disparaît de temps en temps, revenant après deux ou trois jours et passant la plupart du temps les deux jours suivant à l'infirmerie. Je me demande où se rend-il à chaque fois, qu'est-ce qu'il fait de si dangereux pour qu'il revienne à chaque fois blessé. Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache Harry Potter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Il était au alentour d'une heure du matin et je finissais ma ronde du soir, déambulant dans les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves à qui retirer des points et en passant calmer mes nerfs, quand j'aperçus au détour d'un couloir une ombre allongée au sol. Cette ombre avait forme humaine, et une respiration rauque et erratique résonnait dans le silence de la nuit. Je m'approche pour essayer d'apercevoir quelle est la personne que j'ai devant moi alors que je sens pointer un doute en apercevant des cheveux noirs en bataille.

Je continue à avancer lentement et j'arrive près du corps effondré apercevant enfin grâce à la lueur de la pleine lune traversant une des fenêtres le visage crispé par la souffrance d'Harry Potter. Je pousse une exclamation de surprise alors que je prend compte de l'ampleur des dégâts : Potter est recouvert de sang et a la chemise en lambeaux. On peut apercevoir à travers elle de longues estafilades le long de son torse, ainsi que sur les bras et une le long du cou. Potter était bien arrangé encore une fois.

Alors que je m'abaissais pour le mettre sur le dos, Potter ouvrit les yeux et me regarda de ses grands yeux verts. Ils étaient envoûtants, vraiment ... Surtout avec cette lueur que je n'avais jamais vue dans ses yeux. Et alors que je me perdais dans ce regard, Potter s'effondra et j'eus juste le temps de le rattraper et de l'entendre murmurer d'une voix remplie de lassitude :

- Pardon ... Je suis ... fatigué.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et alors que Draco Malfoy tenait dans ses bras un Harry Potter inanimé et blessé, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'à cet instant Potter ressemblait à un vieillard fatigué et rongé par la vie...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_à suivre _

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? C'est bien? C'est pas bien? Votre avis m'intéresse et est important ... Alors laissez-moi une review svp._

* * *


End file.
